In the past several years, people have become quite mobile and often travel via trains, buses, automobiles, airplanes and the like. Still further, in recent times with the advent of the lap top computer, portable telephones, portable FAX machines, and even portable copiers, the mobile person has the option of working while he is traveling, even to the point of conducting day-to-day business and office work while he is traveling.
This ability has provided many advantages, yet has created certain problems. One of these problems is caused because most modes of transportation are not designed to facilitate such elaborate work stations. For example, if any support surface is even available to the traveler, it is likely to be a simple tray that was designed as a food support item, such as a drop-down tray found in airplanes.
While satisfactory for some objectives, and adequate for some work, such trays are simply not adequate for the elaborate work station described above. In fact, these trays may not even be fully satisfactory for a less elaborate work station.
Thus, there is a need for a lap top tray that is capable of supporting a user's work station in a comfortable manner.
While the art contains several proposals for lap trays, these trays are often not large enough to achieve the abovestated objective of providing sufficient space for lap top work, or if they are large enough, they are too bulky to be considered truly portable.
Therefore, there is a need for a lap tray that, not only provides sufficient work space for a user, but which is truly portable in nature.